My Three Older Fairy Tail Brothers
by Ava CM
Summary: Wendy has three older brothers that are REALLY overprotective...but what happens when a guy gets involved? RoWen with a little NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, and Miraxus
1. Chapter 1

**RoWen FanFiction. I really hope you like this!**

 **Enjoy!**

Having three older brothers is like having a bubble around you for the rest of your life.

Wendy Marvell was twelve years old at the time. Her three older brothers, Laxus (23), Gajeel (18), and Natsu (18) are very protective. Sometimes, she just can't get enough.

She was enrolling into Fairy Tail Academy today, starting seventh grade. She used to go to Caitsheleter Academy. And it turns out that there's a high school in Fairy Tail Academy as well, so she would be spending a year with two of her brothers…

But she could get through it. It's not like the whole building will explode!

Wendy knew all about the school. Sometimes she would have classes with kids above her age, sometimes she wouldn't, all that good stuff. But she knew all about her brothers.

Gajeel and Natsu would always fight in the backyard of the house. Their backyard was, um...let's just say huge. When those two fought, Laxus would just walk up to them and punch them both in the face, which would knock them out. Wendy sometimes laughed.

Laxus never really talked to Wendy. He only asked her questions when he needed to, like, "Can I use your laptop?" or "Can I borrow your iPhone charger?" But Wendy just tried to avoid Laxus. Because when he gets mad, it's not pretty.

"Wendy, c'mon! You don't want to be late for your first day of school!" Natsu, the youngest brother said as he entered his Mom's white mini-van.

Wendy ran out the front door and towards the car. "Well, don't leave without me!" she yelled back. Her dark blue backpack bounced every step she took as she was running.

She jumped in the car and spotted her two older brothers, Gajeel and Natsu.

"It's about time, smallfry." Gajeel said in the front seat.

"Oh, quit it." their mother, Grandine, said as she started driving.

This was Wendy's big day. For a fresh start.

"So what's Fairy Tail Academy like?" she asked.

"Well," Natsu began, "It's fun, when you're not in classes." He smiled and chuckled a little. Wendy punched him lightly and laughed as well.

"I guess you can but it that way." Gajeel said, joining in on the conversation. "For once, I agree with flame brain."

"Oh god." Grandine and Wendy said at the same time.

"BOYS!" Grandine screamed. Both of the boys stopped hitting each other and looked at their mother with wide eyes. Whenever Grandine was angry, it was not pretty. That's where Laxus got it from.

Just from the thought of that subject, Wendy suddenly popped another question in her mind.

"Mom, why do we all have different last names?"

Grandine's eyes widened for a moment, then she finally responded after a moment of silence.

"Well...um...it's because...your father wanted you to have them, so we could have a unique family. He was very creative at the time."

Wendy processed this in her head. _Why did she look like she was nervous?_ she thought.

She looked at her brothers. They had their heads down with a sad and nervous look on their faces. Wendy couldn't help it but wonder if that they were hiding some sort of secret from her…

Once they arrived at Fairy Tail Academy, Wendy jumped out of the car. Her mother said goodbye and Wendy ran towards the main doors. FTA (Fairy Tail Academy) was a tall and wide brick building. It was so plain and simple, but yet more sophisticated than Caitshelter Academy.

Wendy pushed the doors open and saw many kids either running or walking down the halls. There was a lot of talking and yelling, but she was used to all that with her brothers.

But this was different. This was a chance to get a fresh start. She can't mess this up.

 **Should I change a few things? Or is this fine the way it is?**

 **Questions, comments, concerns? Feel free to PM me anytime!**

 **See ya! ~Ava**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was so happy when I found out that people were commenting that they loved my stories! It really means the world to me! Here's the second chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

Lunchtime was like freedom to Wendy. No more scurrying to get to classes on time, but at lunch, you could just relax.

Lunchtime was mixed up with all of the grades from FTA. Of course, some of them were at different times, though.

Wendy didn't get a lunch from the school. Her mother always thought that school lunches were unhealthy, so her mother always packed her a bag lunch.

She didn't know where to sit. Every table was full, and she didn't really know anyone. Until…

"Wendy!" she heard Natsu's voice say. "C'mon and sit!"

She smiled with happiness and joy and walked over to the table with her brothers. Gajeel and Natsu had their girlfriends with them, Levy and Lucy. She felt a little uncomfortable and a little jealous while she sat down.

"Hey, small fry." Gajeel said to Wendy with a smirk.

"How's middle school been treating ya?" Natsu asked.

Wendy smiled a little. "Good." she said shyly

Lucy looked at her with a worried face. "Are you ok?" she asked, curiously. Wendy looked at her and smiled even more.

"Yeah!" she said, cheerfully. "I'm actually really happy. But classes were really boring, especially with Mr. Justine."

The four tennagers laughed a little.

"That guy can't stop talking about different shit that I don't even know about." Gajeel said with his arms crossed.

After minutes and minutes of talking about school and laughing really hard, lunch was over about 20 minutes later.

And if you think that Wendy doesn't like her brother's girlfriends, you're wrong. They have always been like sisters to her. Wendy didn't really get to see Laxus' girlfriend a lot. Her name was Mirajane, Mira for short. But Wendy was very close to Levy and Lucy. They came to her birthday parties, texted her, all that good stuff. But Wendy really wished that they were her real sisters. She was tired of living with boys.

The day of school finally came to her last class, math.

Ms. Evergreen was very...stylish, as you could say.

Wendy entered the classroom and approached Ms. Evergreen.

"Oh! You're the new student, am I correct?" she asked, lowering her glasses. "Wendy Marvell?"

"Yes ma'am." Wendy replied. Her palms were sweating and her face was boiling hot. She was so nervous, because she wanted to make a good first impression for the teachers.

"Ok, you'll be sitting on the desk right next to Lisanna. Lisanna, can you raise your hand?"

A girl with short, white hair raised her hand with a smile. Wendy smiled back and walked to the desk next to the white haired girl.

"Oh, I know you! You're Natsu Dragneel's little sister!" she said. "I've been dying to meet you."

Wendy looked surprised. Someone wanted to meet her? Why?

"Really? How come Natsu's never mentioned you?" Wendy asked.

"I just started last month, in November. I came from a public school, Fairy Tail High."

"That's pretty cool. What's it-"

"GIRLS!" Ms. Evergreen yelled, catching the girls attention. Their eyes widened. They stopped talking and started to pay attention to math.

After class, Lisanna and Wendy started to talk about Natsu and his weird personality. It seemed as if she was Natsu's best friend.

"So...I'll see you tomorrow?" Lisanna said, as they stopped at the side of a huge hallway.

"Sure! See you!" Wendy replied. Lisanna walked towards the main doors. Wendy suddenly realized that she had forgotten a homework assignment in her locker, so she ran up the stairs and towards her locker. Locker number 598.

She was fast-walking, but not that fast because she thought that the teachers would catch her and she would get in trouble.

Wendy pulled out her phone while she was fast-walking and texted Natsu that she would be at the main doors soon. Suddenly, she bumped into something, or someone.

Once she fell, she started to rub her head. She opened her eyes and spotted a boy that looked like he was about her age. Their eyes meet and they didn't say anything. The boy had dark purple hair and dark blue eyes. His gaze was captivating Wendy so much that she was speechless. They both felt a jolt inside them.

 _Who is he? And why is he staring at me?_ Wendy thought.

 **Cliffhanger! Hope you guys like the story so far! Questions, comments, concerns? Feel free to PM me anytime!**

 **See ya! ~Ava**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all of the reviews! I feel like an angel now. So...are you guys dying to see what happens next?**

 **Enjoy!**

Wendy kept on staring into his dark blue eyes. She couldn't stop. And he couldn't stop staring either.

"A-Are you ok?" the boy asked, giving her a hand to help her stand up.

Wendy blushed. Why was she so embarrassed? It's not like she's not fallen before!

"Yeah...I'm fine...thanks." She took his hand and he helped her stand up. They both smiled.

"I'm Romeo Conbolt." he said. Romeo had one of those smiles that you only saw three or four times in your lifetime.

"I-I'm Wendy Marvell. I'm new here, so you probably don't know me…"

"Wait." Romeo said. "Are you - by any chance - Natsu Dragneel's little sister?"

Wendy looked surprised. "Yeah...why?"

Romeo looked nervous and backed away from her. "Uh, I gotta go. See you later!" And just like that, he ran off.

The bluenette looked confused. Before she could ask him anything, he just ran off? Why?

Wendy got her assignment from her locker and went to the main doors. She spotted Gajeel and Natsu, looking really pissed off. Once they spotted her, Gajeel gave her a nasty glare.

"What the hell took you so long?" Gajeel asked when Wendy reached the main doors.

"Sorry, I was just getting my homework from my locker…" she responded, nervously. "And then I bumped into this guy, which just ran away from me after I told him my name." Now she looked angry.

Natsu and Gajeel's eyes widened. "A guy…?" They both asked.

"Yeah. Why? What's wrong with me talking to a guy?"

"They'll break your heart; crush your soul or even worse! They might cheat on you!" Natsu said.

Wendy looked surprised and her eyes went wide. "It's not like we're dating, I just met him. Besides, I bet he hates me anyway, because he just ran off when I told him my name." She crossed her arms and looked away from her two brothers.

"What was his name?" Natsu asked seriously.

Wendy had never seen Natsu this serious before. There were times when he would fake being serious, but with the look in his eyes he had at that time, you KNEW he was serious.

"Romeo Conbolt…" Wendy responded nervously.

Gajeel and Natsu looked at each other, and then Gajeel began to speak.

"That little shit...I knew something like this would happen soon!"

"Plus," Natsu began, "We told everyone that you're new here, so if they try to mess with you, they'll have to deal with us first!" He pounded a fist on his chest, looking confident and full of himself.

Wendy calmed them down, or at least she tried. "Guys, it's not like he wants to kill me!"

"You can't tell us what to do, small fry." Gajeel stated. "Plus, we knew that something like this would happen this year."

Natsu looked out the doors and found a white mini-van. "Mom's here!" he said, changing the subject. Sure, he wanted to keep on talking about how he would deal with Romeo, but not right now, because he knew that Wendy would try anything to try and stop him and Gajeel.

After many questions about her first day of school, Wendy was happy to FINALLY be home.

She ran up to her room so she could relax in her own bed. One of her cats, Carla, was curled up on her bed.

Wendy's family had three cats, Carla, Happy, and Pantherlily. Happy was mostly Natsu's, and Pantherlily was mostly Gajeel's. And you can guess that Carla was mostly Wendy's.

The cool December breeze was pressed against Wendy's window. It made a little clicking sound, which made Carla jump a little.

Having nothing else to do, Wendy pulled out her phone. Once she turned it on, she saw that her background wasn't the same. It was a picture of...Romeo…

 **I seriously love cliffhangers! They make me mad, but they're exciting! I know this chapter was really short, but I promise that the next one will be way better! And I have a huge question. When is Wendy's exact birthday? I know that it is X772, but what date? Questions, comments, concerns? Feel free to PM me anytime!**

 **See ya! ~Ava**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter! This one has a little more drama, just a little.**

 **Enjoy!**

Wendy was staring at her background. Romeo was smiling, making two thumbs up. He was with his father, she was guessing.

She tried to ignore the picture and just typed in her password. 7722. The iPhone vibrated, and it said "Wrong Password" at the top. She decided to try again

7722.

Wrong Password.

7722.

Wrong Password.

Wendy was boiling with rage, but then she suddenly realized that this wasn't her phone. It was Romeo's. She remembered how she dropped her phone when she bumped into him, so they might've grabbed the wrong phones on accident.

She was in shock. But what could she do? Call her number from his phone?

 _Hey, this is Wendy Marvell, the girl you totally shut down today. I think we grabbed the wrong phones when we bumped into each other. So let's just meet up and switch phones, then we can never talk to each other again._

Yeah, no.

The bluenette was thinking of maybe telling Gajeel or Natsu, but that would lead to a recipe for disaster. But then she realized if she had any classes with him, she would return it then. She wanted to do it now, but she had to wait until tomorrow, which was Thursday.

Wendy sat down at her usual Lunch table with Gajeel, Levy, Natsu, and Lucy. Oh, and Gray and Juvia.

Gray was Natsu's best friend. And Juvia was his girlfriend. They just started going out.

When Gray and Juvia started to sit at their table, Natsu started to call it "The Couple Table." To be completely honest, Wendy felt a little left out. She knew that Natsu wasn't trying to be mean, but he really wasn't thinking about Wendy and her feelings.

"Wendy?" Natsu asked, looking at her. "Are you ok? You seem a little spaced out."

Wendy put on a fake smile and said, "I'm fine. I'm just really tired."

"Well, waking up at six in the morning can do that to you!" Lucy jumped in.

The table laughed a little, and then Wendy turned back to eating her lunch. Being in seventh grade was harder than she thought it would be….

The bell rang about five minutes later. Wendy sighed and cleaned up, ready to go to her next class, social studies with Mr. Justine. She felt sad, but why? All these questions made her so mad that she just wanted to cry.

She entered the classroom and sat down in her regular spot, in the back.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen," Mr. Justine began, "Today we will begin with discussing about ancient Greece. They we know for their gods and…" Wendy practically dozed off for the next twenty minutes. But then she spotted a familiar figure.

Dark purple hair. Dark blue eyes. Red vest. Green shorts. Orange scarf. She could only think of one name: Romeo Conbolt.

She stared at him for a minute, wondering if what she saw was a real person, or just a vision. But this was no vision, this was the real deal.

 _He's...in my class?_ Wendy thought. _How come I haven't noticed him before?_

Romeo turned around to face Wendy. First he had a straight face, then his eyes went wide and his lips turned into a nervous frown. The two just kept on staring at each other with their eyes wide, with their faces boiling hot in nervousness.

"Looks like _some_ people are more interested in each other than getting a good education." Mr. Justine said, glaring at the two. "Romeo, looks like you've found your Juliet." he teased.

The class began to laugh and chuckle at the statement. Wendy and Romeo stopped staring at each other and their faces turned red. They buried their faces in their arms with embarrassment.

"Alright, let's pay attention now." Mr. Justine said, getting the student's attention. He resumed talking about the lesson while Wendy and Romeo were still hiding their faces in their arms.

 _What the heck am I thinking? I don't like him...we just met!_

When the bell rang, Wendy rushed out of the door and near her locker. She placed her forehead against it and sighed a little. She just wanted to cry and slap her own face.

"Um, Wendy?"

She flinched when she heard that familiar voice. Romeo.

Wendy turned around slowly and spotted Romeo right behind her.

"Y-Yeah?" she said nervously.

"I-I think we might've accidently switched phones yesterday when we ran into each other. Here" He pulled out a phone from his back pocket and handed it to Wendy. Her phone and his phone were identical, so no wonder she couldn't tell the difference.

"Oh, thanks…? Here, I have your phone too." she opened her lock and opened her door. She found a phone in her backpack and then turned around to hand it over to Romeo. "Here"

Romeo took it out of her hands. He could feel her soft palm touching her fingers.

The two blushed as they gazed into each others eyes. Wendy quickly realized what she was doing with him and pulled her hand away.

"Bye!" Wendy said, as she ran off to math.

"But-" Romeo began, but it was too late. She was already gone.

"Ms. Marvell, will you PLEASE PAY ATTENTION?!" Ms. Evergreen yelled at Wendy. But she couldn't help it. The way Romeo looked in her eyes...it was a look that she couldn't forget. This was probably the best day of school for her, and this was only her second day.

"Are you ok…?" Lisanna asked as she and Wendy exited the classroom.

No response. Wendy was just smiling with her eyes wide and a bright smile. Nothing could ruin this day. _Nothing at all._

 **So...good? Bad? Now you finally know why she saw Romeo's picture. Questions, comments, concerns? Feel free to PM me anytime!**

 **See ya! ~Ava**


	5. Chapter 5

**It turns out that my story,** _ **The Things We Fear Most,**_ **got over 1,000 views! THIS IS AMAZING! Sorry, I'm so over excited. Here's the next chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

When Wendy got home from school, she ran straight to her room. She couldn't stop thinking and daydreaming about Romeo. This feeling was a gut feeling that she was totally in love with him. But she couldn't admit it. It wouldn't feel right if she did, plus, her brothers would freak out if they found out.

She sat up from her bed and realized what she was doing. Falling head-over-heels for Romeo? What was she thinking?

Rubbing her head, she thought she had nothing better to do, so she pulled out her phone to call Lisanna and tell her what was up.

When she was scrolling through her contacts, she accidently scrolled down all the way to the bottom. So being very cautious, she scrolled up very slowly.

W, V, U, T, S...and then R.

She was shocked at what she had just seen. Shaking her head, she thought this was some sort of illusion, but this was real alright. It was Romeo.

Being the curious person that she is, she tapped on the name.

 **Number: 555-261-0818**

 **Email:** **romeoc**

There wasn't a contact picture, but there was a note to the contact.

 **Note: It turns out that I guessed your password right. 7722. Sorry, but I wanted to do this. So I grabbed your phone instead of mine when we bumped into each other. I did this by choice. PLEASE don't tell Gajeel or Natsu, or else they'll kill me.**

 **-Romeo**

Wendy kept on reading the note over and over again. She was shocked. He switch their phones...on purpose? Sure, the two iPhones were identical, but he shouldn't have done that!

She was about to delete the contact, but then she thought about what Romeo had said.

 _ **Sorry, but I wanted to do this. So I grabbed your phone instead of mine when we bumped into each other. I did this by choice.**_

Thinking this through was tough. She had so many questions that she wanted to ask him, but she was scared if this was some sort of prank. A "you're-the-new-kid" prank. But she would understand, since she's only been there for two days.

Wendy gathered up all of her courage and decided to text Romeo. Or should she say "Romeo."

 **Wendy: Hey.**

She sighed with nervousness. What she really wanted to say was:

 _ **Why the heck would you switch our phones?! I mean, I get that you're scared of my brothers, but that has nothing to do with this! If you wanted to give me your number, you could've just asked!**_

Wendy could go on and on, but she didn't even want to think about it.

 _Buzz!_

She jumped in shock.

 _Is it...Romeo?_ She thought.

 **Romeo: Hey.**

The only thing she could think about was texting him and getting answers from him.

 **Wendy: Why didn't you just ask me for my number?**

 **Romeo: Yeah...sorry 'bout that…**

 **Wendy: It's ok, but you shouldn't go stealing people's phones.**

 **Romeo: I was just too scared to ask you for your number.**

 **Wendy: ...why?**

 **Romeo: I don't know, I just was.**

 **Wendy: You shouldn't be scared. It's not like I'll bite your head off.**

 **Romeo: Your brothers will.**

 **Wendy: This has NOTHING to do with them!**

 **Romeo: I know, but when they told me you were coming to FTA, they told people if anyone messed with you, people would get… "Hurt."**

 **Wendy: So...why were you nervous when you first met me?**

 **Romeo: Because I thought you were the same way...but I was wrong.**

 **Wendy: Well then, what do you think of me?**

 **Romeo: Man, you ask a lot of questions!**

 **Wendy: I'm just wondering! God!**

 **Romeo: Well, I think that you're a curious person that asks a lot of questions. There. Happy?**

 **Wendy: Yes, very.**

 **Romeo: Hey, I got to go...see you tomorrow?**

 **Wendy: Sure, bye.**

 **Romeo: Bye.**

"Oh...my...god…" Wendy began. Her face was glowing with joy and happiness. She was squealing and jumping on her bed.

 _Wait. Why am I so excited?_

Wendy stopped jumping and began to realized what she was doing. But the look in her eyes was like no other.

"Yo, Wendy?" a voice said. "Are you ok?"

She turned around and found Natsu standing in her doorway.

"I-I'm fine." she said with a hint of embarrassment in her voice. "Just excited about something."

"OOOO! LIKE WHAT?!" Natsu shouted.

"Romeo texted me."

Oh god. She just realized what she had said and she regretted it.

Natsu's face turned from an excited expression to a surprised expression. And not the good kind of surprise, the bad kind.

"That little crap is going down." he mumbled to himself, walking out of Wendy's room. "Hey iron head!"

"Yeah, flame brain?" Gajeel said as he walked out of his room.

Wendy ran up to Natsu and said, "STOP!"

Natsu just ignored what his little sister had said. "Guess who just texted Wendy?"

"Who?" Gajeel asked.

"Two words. Romeo, and Conbolt."

Gajeel looked surprised. He thought this Romeo thing was over, but it turns out that it was far from over.

 **Was the texting too much? Or was it good? Questions, comments, concerns? Feel free to PM me anytime!**

 **See ya! ~Ava**


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thank Amethystfairy1 for all of the great ideas and helping me with the plot. I owe you one!**

 **Enjoy!**

Romeo kept on thinking about Wendy. That's all that was on his mind. He didn't pay attention in any of his classes. Math, science, and English? More like Wendy, Wendy, and Wendy.

After those three classes, it was finally time for lunch. Romeo never ate lunch, because he was never hungry during the school day.

He sat at his table and started to talk. In his personal dictionary, "talking" apparently meant thumb wrestling.

"Hey guys!" a voice said behind him. It was Eve.

Eve sat down by Romeo, smiling. Romeo examined him. Combed hair. Plaid buttoned-up shirt. Black dress pants. New gym shoes. Basically the perfect guy in seventh grade.

"Hey..." Romeo said, looking away from him. Romeo always wanted to be perfect like him. He even had a list of Eve's qualities in his mind.

 **Qualities of Eve**

 **Gets all the girls**

 **Looks perfect everyday**

 **The most popular guy in seventh grade**

 **Has two older and charming brothers, Hibiki and Ren (both seniors)**

 **Has a perfect life**

Every time Romeo went through that list, he got pissed off.

"Romeo? You ok?" Eve asked, looking worried.

Romeo shook his head and then crossed his arms. "Yeah, just tired, I guess."

Eve smiled and began to talk. "So you know the new girl, Wendy?" he began. "She's amazing...her brothers introduced me to her."

Those words caught Romeo's attention. He opened his eyes widely and looked at Eve.

"...what?!"

Eve shrugged, "Hibiki is decent friends with Natsu. Ren and Gajeel aren't enemies or anything, and one day they just got to talking and Wendy and I showed up and they introduced us. She's really nice."

Romeo's teeth gritted and began to grind against each other.

"Really..." He began in a voice that portrayed calmness. "What did you guys talk about?"

Eve glanced over at him, flashing one of his irritatingly adorable sheepish smiles and rubbing the back of his head.

"I totally froze up. She had to snap her fingers in front of my face to get me to snap out of it." Eve said, laughing after that.

Romeo blinked as one of their other friends exclaimed, "You. You, Eve Tearm, froze up in front of a girl!?"

Eve laughed again, "She's just so sweet and shy but she's so beautiful."

Romeo rolled his eyes and dropped to rest his head on his arms, folded on the table, for over fifteen minutes tried to tune out Eve chattering on and on about Wendy this and Wendy that.

Finally, the blonde crossed the line.

"Today after school I'm gonna catch up with her, I'm going to try and ask her out with me this Saturday, wish me luck you guys!"

Romeo slammed both palms on the table and stood up, Eve remained in his seat, staring up at him in confusion.

"I can't believe you! I've known you since we were like five and I thought you knew me better, at least enough to be able to tell!"

Eve looked at him with a scared look on his face.

"I-I just said that-"

"I swear, you're such an idiot!" Romeo yelled as he kicked back his seat.

Eve scooted his chair backwards, away from his best friend/worst enemy.

"I like Wendy too, y'know! I've been trying to hint at that for weeks now! Why else would I, of all people, be asking you about how to impress girls!? You moron, sometimes I wish I'd never even met you! You're so perfect. You've got perfect brothers, a giant house; a ton of girls would kill to be with you! Yet of course you have to fall for the one girl, the one girl...the one girl that I've ever had a crush on!"

Eve's face morphed into a look of hurt as he took a step back.

"O-Oh...I'm sorry...Romeo, I didn't...didn't think you actually...well..."

Eve turned around and ran without saying goodbye. Everyone's attention was towards Romeo.

Later after school, Eve walked straight home, dodging his fan girls when he'd usually stop to entertain them.

He walked over a mile instead of waiting for his brothers to pick him up, solely because he didn't want to see his other friends.

Everyone was confused about how he acted, but Romeo understood.

 _Maybe I made a mistake...maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on him after all..._

*Monday*

Romeo had been thinking about what he had said to Eve all weekend. Was it right, or was it wrong?

He stared into his locker, spacing out. He had been so angry about what Eve had said, but that doesn't give him the right to yell at him.

"Hey, Romeo!" a voice said, coming towards him.

Romeo looked out of his locker, being cautious about who he was about to face. Natsu and Gajeel.

"Will you explain how Wendy got your number?!" Gajeel said, looking as angry as ever.

"I-I don't know…Well, it's just that, um…"

"We know all about it." Natsu said, piercing his eyes through Romeo's face. "You went into her phone and put your number in there?!"

"Look, I just didn't want to-"

"You didn't want to what?! Is this some sort of way to tease our little sister?!"

"N-No! I just wanted to text her!"

"And why is that?"

Romeo opened his mouth to speak, but then he hesitated. Instead, a bright shade of pink formed on his face.

"Natsu! Gajeel!" a voice said.

Wendy ran toward them and pushed them away.

"What the heck are you doing?! Why are you doing this to him?!" she said with anger.

Romeo looked up and found Wendy right next to him. He had a look of surprise on his face.

"Wendy, stop being so stubborn!" Gajeel said. "Natsu and I have to deal with this!"

"No, you don't. Why can't you just let this go?"

Gajeel and Natsu looked at each other again, and nodded.

"Wendy," Natsu began, "Never talk to Romeo again. And never text him again."

"But-"

"Just LISTEN to me! Now go!"

Wendy stood there in shock. She had to hold back tears, and she did. Instead of fighting back, she walked near Natsu and Gajeel.

"Romeo, never talk to Wendy again." Gajeel said.

"I just-"

"What's that?" Gajeel went up in Romeo's face. Romeo gulped.

No response.

"That's what I thought. C'mon Wendy, let's go."

The three siblings began to walk away from Romeo. Wendy turned around to look at him, but Romeo then just looked away.

 **So, you like? Don't forget to review or PM me if you have any questions!**

 **See ya! ~Ava**


	7. Chapter 7

**Making this fanfiction is so fun. I seriously love the plot, sorry if I'm bragging, but I still love it. I really love making you guys these stories. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

Tuesday had no purpose for Wendy. It was a depressing day at school for her.

All of these mixed emotions got the best of her. She didn't pay attention in her first three classes. She didn't eat lunch. She didn't even talk to her brothers or their girlfriends. All she wanted to do was hide in a black hole.

Then came Social Studies, her one class with Romeo. Why couldn't she just bail out on school today? Just jump out of the window!

"Alright," Mr. Justine began, "Continuing on our lesson with…" All Wendy heard were mumbles of words. It sounded like she was in an ocean.

She saw that Romeo was the same way. His head down on his desk with his arms around his head.

"Some people like to hide in their desks, I see." Mr. Justine said, glancing at the two.

Romeo and Wendy looked up. Their faces turned red in embarrassment while the whole class laughed at Mr. Justine's little statement.

"Now that I have your attention, you might as well just pay attention to the lesson, for once." he continued.

 ***After Class***

Wendy walked out of the class, sulking. She decided to just skip her last class and take a walk around the school.

Once she exited the building, she started to walk around the campus. She then sat down on the grass near the soccer field. It felt peaceful to be all by herself.

Suddenly, something covered her vision and her mouth. She could tell they were palms, so it was some _one_.

This person began to lead her somewhere. Wendy didn't even _try_ to fight, because she knew it would just cause a big problem.

Wendy was finally stopped, and the palms were lifted from her eyes and mouth. She found herself near the back doors of the school.

"What the…" she said in confusion.

"Wendy," a voice said, "Don't freak out."

Wendy shook a little when she heard that voice. She knew that voice. Romeo.

She backed away slowly. The scared look on her face made Romeo nervous.

"I-I shouldn't be here...with you...alone…." she said, in a trembling voice.

"I just wanted to say something."

"But-"

"Please," Romeo began, "Trust me. Just because your brothers hate me doesn't mean you have to as well."

Wendy stopped backing up and the scared look on her face disappeared, and then she walked up to Romeo.

The two stared into each other's eyes for a while.

"Romeo!" a voice said. Romeo and Wendy turned around and found Natsu and Gajeel coming towards them.

"What are you two doing?!" Natsu shouted, as he was getting near the two seventh graders.

When the two brothers got near Romeo and Wendy, they both shot a look at Romeo. But then, Wendy stood in between them.

"STOP!" she shouted, looking at Natsu and Gajeel. "Is this all because of the stupid texting thing? You guys shouldn't be ganging up on him! He didn't want to hurt anyone. He didn't want to hurt me. You guys aren't my parents! Why can't you understand that?!"

Natsu and Gajeel looked at each other, feeling a little guilty.

"Wendy...we...we just don't want you to get hurt or..."

"You don't see me complaining about Levy or Lucy, do you!? I love them like they are my sisters or something! Who's to say Romeo can't be nice to me? Is it only possible for me to get hurt!?" Wendy shrieked, then she turned angrily.

"C'mon Romeo, let's go!" Wendy said, grabbing Romeo's hand. The two began to run off, away from the campus.

"Stupid...they really are idiots sometimes." Wendy grumbled in between breaths, she was still holding Romeo's hand and was dragging him along in their mad dash; Natsu and Gajeel had half heartedly pursued them, but had given up when Wendy had picked up speed.

"Sorry about dragging you into that." The bluenette said as they kept going.

"N-No...prob." Romeo sounded a little bit winded, but Wendy paid it no mind.

They ran and ran, eventually finding their way into the forests to the east of the academy, they wove in between the trees, Wendy was laughing at the feeling of freedom she had, and Romeo, for a while, was smiling and keeping up with her, not wanting to ruin the blissful moment between himself and the girl of his dreams.

Wendy was, at last, tiring a little, so she came to a halt, spinning on her heel with reddened cheeks and a gleeful expression.

The look on Romeo's stopped Wendy dead, her smile faltered.

"What is it?" she asked, looking at Romeo. She had thought since Romeo was running really fast in the beginning, he would be able to run through the difficult terrain in the woods.

The boy clutched at his chest, his heart was hammering against the bone bars of it's cage as he gasped unsteadily, hot pokers jabbing into his side with every struggled draw of breath.

"I-I...can't...br-"

"Breathe?!"

Romeo tipped forward, collapsing towards the ground. Wendy was shocked but moved quickly, diving forward and skidding on her knees across the dirt and pine needles to catch her friend before he struck the ground. She didn't know what to do, so she just hugged him close to her.

After a terrifying stretch during which Romeo's chest alternately seizing to a halt or filling to a point Wendy's frantic mind feared he'd hurt himself. At last, after a horribly long while of waiting with baited breath he began to calm. Wendy almost cried with relief as Romeo's breathing began to settle into a steady rhythm.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

Wendy, who'd been on her knees with Romeo leaning on her the entire time of the attack, pulled the black haired boy's face away somewhat, so she could tilt it to hers. She saw that he was unconscious, his eyes closed, his head lolling to one side, bangs slipping across his forehead slightly more with each gasping inhale.

She was freaking out. Her friend had just passed out. Passed out in the middle of the forest. If Romeo had told Wendy that he had breathing problems, she wouldn't have made him run so fast.

Wendy snapped her head up, panicking as she scanned the trees that now all looked so similar.

She didn't remember the way home.

"I'm sorry...I'll figure this out...I promise." she whispered to him, even though she knew he couldn't hear at the moment

Wendy looked around, than, taking a deep breath as she studied the quickly darkening sky, she seized Romeo's arm and managed to pull him up to lean on her shoulder, then Wendy began slowly making her way into the forest, dragging him near her side.

 **Thanks to Amethystfairy1 again!**

 **See ya! ~Ava**


	8. Chapter 8

**Next chapter! Hope you like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

Wendy was walking slowly through the forest with Romeo on her shoulder. Every minute or so, she looked up at the sky, as it was getting darker and darker by the moment, but she kept on moving no matter what. She wouldn't just leave Romeo here. She couldn't. He was unconscious and his breathing was very faint and quiet. He was barely breathing.

"You could've just told me that you had breathing problems…" Wendy said, looking at Romeo and her side, even though she knew that he couldn't hear her. "Don't ever scare me like that again…"

About fifteen minutes later, Wendy and Romeo found themselves out of the forest and near the academy. Wendy sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness…" she said.

Wendy began to walk towards the campus, step by step. Once she got closer, she spotted five figures near the parking lot. One was a woman, and the rest were men.

She took a couple steps forward to get a better look at the figures. Once she got a better look, she saw Grandeeney, Igneel, Macao, Gajeel, and Natsu.

Smiling, she began to walk towards the parking lot. When she got closer, she managed to let out a "Hi."

All five turned around and spotted Wendy with Romeo on her shoulder. They couldn't have been more happy. They started to run towards the two, yelling their names with joy and relief.

"Wendy!" Grandeeney said, giving her an enormous hug. "Thank goodness you two are alright! We looked everywhere for you two!"

Wendy laughed quietly and said, "It turns out that Romeo and I were pretty deep into the woods, I guess." She looked at Romeo and smiled softly.

"Oh my god, I forgot his inhaler!" Macao said, hitting himself on the forehead, "Crap!" He started to take Romeo off of Wendy's shoulders.

"Sorry if this is rude," Wendy began, "But does Romeo have some sort of breathing problem?"

"Yeah, he has asthma, but he doesn't like to talk about it." Macao responded.

Suddenly, Romeo started to move a little. "

"Wen-dy…?" he muttered weakly.

Wendy's facial expression went from kind of sad to surprised and happy.

"ROMEO!" she screamed, running over to hug him.

"Heh...yep. That's me."

Wendy backed away from him as she smiled sheepishly and blushed. "Thank goodness you're ok! I was so worried about you, because you passed out right at the second, and then-"

"Don't worry about me," Romeo said, putting on a weak smiled. "I should be asking _you_ if _you're_ fine."

"C'mon Romeo, it's almost 9:30…" Macao jumped in. "We should get going."

Romeo nodded, and then Macao walked off, carrying Romeo. He waved to Wendy goodbye, and Wendy and her family waved back.

Wendy turned around to face her brothers, glaring at them. "You two shouldn't be controlling my life." she said, quietly yelling. "I'm perfectly able to handle problems myself."

Natsu and Gajeel turned around to look at each other, looking worried.

"What did you two do?!" Igneel yelled, making sure Macao wasn't listen. But he was already gone.

"N-Nothing!" Natsu said. "We were just trying to stand for Wendy, that's all."

"Let's get to the damn car, already!" Grandeeney yelled, as the family started to walk towards the white minivan. "I mean, honestly, you two know better then to control your sister's life and her choices! First, in Caitsheleter Academy, you stand up to every guy she talks to, and don't even get me started on…" Grandeeney kept on rambling on about moments when Natsu and Gajeel stood up for Wendy and then made a complete mess. Wendy felt bad, but not really. She kept her little smile to herself.

 **Kind of a short chapter, sorry 'bout that…**

 **See ya! ~Ava**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the last chapter, it was pretty short.**

 **Enjoy!**

Eve sat down at the table next to Romeo, deflating with a sigh as his forehead hit the table and he went still.

Romeo poked him in the shoulder.

"You ok?" He asked.

Eve looked a mess, his hair was uncombed and his usual cream colored button up tee shirt was rumpled, his tie twisted.

"Fine." Eve said shortly, talking into the table.

"Well...look. I'm...well I'm sorry about how I got mad at you the other day." Romeo began awkwardly.

"Fine." Eve repeated.

"And, I didn't really mean to hurt your feelings, I was just a little mad, you know I get kinda worked up sometimes." Romeo grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Fine."

"So...we cool?"

"Fine."

"Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" Romeo asked, resuming poking Eve in the shoulder.

His pokes drifted down Eve's arm, but when he poked one more time Eve let out a shout and shot up, clutching at his arm.

"OW!" He barked pointedly.

"Dude, are you hurt or something?"

"No. I'm FINE. Just FINE. I keep saying it and won't stop saying it I'm FINE." Eve said before he turned and stormed from the cafeteria.

"Umm..." Romeo stared after Eve as Wendy walked over, setting her tray of food down, she'd recently taking to sitting with Romeo and his friends. Chelia sat with the boys, and Wendy didn't really want to sit with her brothers after their micro managing had nearly ruined her relationship with Romeo. She was overjoyed to find that she'd somehow formed her own little clique of friends. Chelia, Romeo, Eve, and herself. She'd never had a group of friends like that.

"Where'd Eve go? Did you two get into a fight again?" Wendy asked, as their pink haired friend Chelia arrived.

"Eve didn't look happy; did you get mad at him again?" Chelia asked as she took her seat at the groups table.

"I don't get it." Romeo sighed as he stared after his friend with worry clouding his features.

"I just apologized for yelling at him before and he just kept repeating 'fine' over and over again. He had his head on the table so I started poking his arm, trying to get him to laugh or annoying him into talking with me, and I guess I hit a bruise or something because he shouted in pain and jumped up. He went off about how he was 'fine' and then stormed away."

Romeo finished, both of the girls looked at him, worry for Eve now in their eyes as well.

"Say...I know I'm new here and this may be a stupid question, but do you know where Eve lives?"

"Blue Pegasus, mansion neighborhood. Richest people in the city live there. I've only been once when Eve invited us to the pool." Chelia said as Romeo nodded.

"Well, I think after school we should go and pay him a visit, cheer him up!" Wendy sang.

"Good idea!" Chelia agreed.

Romeo shrugged, "Why not? I've never actually been into his house, but I know which one it is, so after school than?"

"Right!"

After school, Chelia, Romeo, and Wendy began to walk towards the Blue Pegasus neighborhood.

Once they got there, they saw streets lined with over-sized houses with golden and iron gates at the front of the driveways. The three stared in awe as they went down the perfectly tarred streets.

"When I grow up, I'm gonna get rich and live here." Romeo said, daydreaming to his heart's content.

Chelia and Wendy snickered at the funny statement. Romeo snapped out of his daydream and looked at the two. "It could be true someday!" Romeo protested, crossing his arms.

"In your dreams," Chelia said, lightly punch her friend in the arm. "Besides, these houses cost MILLIONS of dollars. If you buy one of these, you'll be broke."

Wendy giggled at what Chelia had said. The two girls smiled at each other behind Romeo's back.

"Shut up…" Romeo said, stomping his foot.

"Looks like we can't shut up," Chelia began, "'Because we're already here."

In front of the three, there stood a golden gate with the Blue Pegasus logo on the front. It shimmered in the sunlight, making it so bright that the three couldn't even look at it. Behind it, there was a big white house that was VERY tall. It had a flat and smooth roof at the top. At the front of the house, there were about ten pillars towards the door.

"I knew Eve was rich, but I didn't know that he had a _golden gate_ as an entrance to his house…" Wendy said, staring at the house between the bars of the gate.

Romeo started to open the gate. The three walked towards the main entrance, then Wendy rang the doorbell.

"EVE!" a voice inside of the house said. "Will you stop being so lazy and get the door?!"

The sound of footsteps were leading towards the front door. When the door opened, Romeo, Chelia, and Wendy saw Eve all beat up, even worse than he was at school.

"H-Hey guys…" Eve stuttered as he was trembling. "What brings you here?"

"We were just wondering what got you so upset today. It seemed like something was wrong." Chelia explained. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

"It's nothing, really. Just nervous about something."

"And what is this 'something?'" Romeo asked, digging deeper into the conversation.

"How many times have I told you NOT to leave the door open?!" the voice said.

Eve turned around and ran out the doorway. "I-I'm sorry Dad, I was just talking to my-"

Suddenly, there was a loud slapping sound. Then there was a moment of silence.

"You call that an answer?! Now say that you have to go right now!" Eve's Dad said.

"O-Ok…"

Eve ran to the doorway again and looked at his three friends. All Romeo, Wendy, and Chelia could focus on was the big red mark on his cheek.

"Sorry, guys, I have to go now," Eve began, "See you guys at school." The door closed just when Romeo was about to say something.

"Is his Dad...abusive?" Wendy asked. Chelia and Romeo stared at each other, and then looked at Wendy.

"It seems like it." Romeo said, crossing his arms.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! ~Ava**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating lately, I'm so mean and careless...AND NOW I SOUND DEPRESSING! Please don't judge!**

 **Enjoy!**

Eve started to drift away from Chelia, Romeo, and Wendy. The three started to get suspicious as he started to ignore them. He wasn't mad at them or anything, he just seemed...depressed.

"Alright," Romeo started, as Chelia, Wendy, and himself were sitting at their regular lunch table. "Has anyone been noticing that Eve's been acting really weird? It can't just be me, because I'm not blind."

"Yeah…" Chelia responded, looking at Romeo. "I think it's because of his Dad."

"Well, duh! We need to do something, and not be standing on the side lines. I bet the police don't suspect a thing."

"Well, does Eve have a Mom?" Wendy asked curiously.

Chelia and Romeo looked down. "She past about a year ago…" Romeo began, "That might be the cause of the abuse."

"Well, if the police don't suspect anything, we need to tell them anyway!" Chelia said. "We have proof, because of all of his scars and bruises."

Romeo looked at Chelia with his eyes wide. "But what if we can't get Eve to come with us to the police?!"

"Let's just say that we want him to see something, or we just want him to hang out. It'll be easy." Chelia shrugged. "Wendy, he'll talk to you, so you go ask him."

Wendy seemed surprised. Chelia knew that she was shy, so why would she pick her?

"Um...ok...but don't blame me if I mess up." she said, as she began to walk towards Eve. He was sitting alone at a table.

As she walked towards Eve, Romeo couldn't help it but to feel a shock of jealousy flowing through him.

Wendy began to talk to Eve as Romeo and Chelia watched her. They were nervous that this wouldn't work, but they also knew that Wendy got this in the bag.

"Great!" Wendy said with a smile. "See you after school!" Wendy began to walk towards her two friends and smiled even more. "Operation Eve is in progress!" she said.

Romeo and Chelia smiled at the bluenette. Chelia pulled her into a tight hug. "YOU'RE AWESOME! THANKS SO MUCH!"

Wendy couldn't really breathe from the hug. "No...problem…" she managed to let out.

"Hey guys!" Eve said when he walked over to his three friends. They were standing near the main doors as they were about to exit. "So...where are we going exactly?"

Romeo shrugged and smiled as they walked out of the main doors. "We don't want to ruin the surprise."

Wendy and Chelia smiled at each other and giggled a little. Eve seemed confused, but he just went along with it and smiled.

The four began to walk around Magnolia, while Eve was totally anxious to find out where they were taking him.

Romeo, Chelia, and Wendy suddenly stopped walking. Eve looked at the big brick building in front of them, and it had big bold letters on the top that said, "MAGNOLIA POLICE STATION."

Eve was very confused at first. "Why did we stop here?" he asked curiously.

Romeo turned around to look at him. "You seriously don't know? Dude, this is about your Dad! He shouldn't be treating you like he is right now."

Then it hit him. He froze up, but then started to back away from the three. "Guys, I got to go. I'm really sorry. See you at school." And just like that, Eve ran off. Romeo tried to chase after him, but Wendy stopped him.

"We can do this ourselves." she said, "Eve's just nervous, but we should still tell the police anyway."

Romeo nodded, and then he began to walk with Chelia and Wendy up to the station.

Chelia, Romeo, and Wendy entered the station. Phones were ringing loudly and people were rushing all around. It was pretty lively. They walked up to a man at a desk. He had slicked back orange hair and a stubby beard.

"Um, sir?" Wendy said shyly. "We would..um…"

"We would like to report an act of abuse." Chelia stepped in. "You see, um...mister…"

"Gildarts," the man said nicely, "Officer Gildarts."

"Ok, Gildarts," Chelia continued, "Our friend Eve isn't here right now, but his father is abusing him and his two older brothers every day, and he just can't take it anymore. We're really worried."

"Alright, I'll have to talk to my boss to see if this is a legit case."

Romeo stepped up. "This IS legit. Please, believe us! Just because were kids doesn't mean that you shouldn't trust us."

Gildarts stared at them for a little while, and then nodded his head. "Ok, but I need his address. You kids can come with me if you'd like, but I need proof that this is real and not some sort of prank. Ok?"

All three of them nodded their heads. "He lives in the Blue Pegasus neighborhood, and his address number is 6092."

Gildarts was driving to the address that he was told where he could find Eve's house. He had Wendy, Chelia, and Romeo in the back.

The drive was pretty awkward, because no one talked. The three just looked down at their feet. To be honest, they were worried about Eve.

"Alright, 6092." Gildarts said. "We're here." He pulled over to the side of the road near the mansion. He didn't want Eve or his father to see that they were basically "spying" on them.

"You guys stay in the car." Gildarts said, motioning them to stay put.

"No way," Romeo said, getting out of the car. "We're coming with."

Chelia and Wendy nodded. They opened the opposite door and walked towards Romeo and Gildarts.

"Alright, fine. But stay quiet, ok?" he asked. The three nodded in agreement and then they began to walk with Gildarts towards the front door. It seemed quiet at first, but then the yelled started.

"You're late…" a voice said. It was very raspy and deep. Eve's father. "How many times have I told you not to procrastinate after school?!"

"I-I'm sorry, I was just hanging out with my friends," a trembling voice said. Eve. "They wanted to take me somewhere, so I just went along with it."

"That is no excuse. I expect you to be home at 3:15 sharp every day after school."

"Dad, it's just-"

 _SLAP!_

"Just what?! Are you tired of coming home every day on time?!"

Gildarts could take this crap anymore, so he kicked open the door. Chelia, Wendy, and Romeo were watching from the sidelines, not wanting to make the situation worse.

"Excuse me, but are you Eve's father?" he asked. It seems as if he was playing good cop, bad cop.

"What the hell is this?!" Eve's Dad responded in anger and rage.

"I'm afraid that you are under arrest, sir." Gildarts walked up to him, and placed his hands on handcuffs. He was cursing loudly as Gildarts took him to the car.

"Kids, can you call your parents or someone else to pick you up?" Gildarts asked as he started to exit the mansion.

"Of course." Wendy responded, smile. Gildarts smiled back and dragged Eve's father into the police car.

Wendy, Chelia, and Romeo ran up to Eve, making sure that he was alright.

"I'm totally fine," Eve said, calming them down. "Really. I'm just glad that he's finally gone...I couldn't take it anymore. Neither could Hibiki or Ren."

"Well, it's good to hear that you're safe." Wendy responded as she wrapped him into a tight hug. Eve smiled and hugged her back.

Lunch. A time like no other where friends got together to chat and all that jazz.

"Hey guys!" Eve said, as he came dashing up to his three friends. It had been a few weeks since Eve's father had been exposed as an abusive parent. "I have great news!"

"Yeah?" Romeo asked. "What's up?"

"The judge arrested my dad."

All three of their faces fell, and then they were surprised when Eve shook his head.

"No, trust me, it's a good thing. He and I have never been very close. He has always been a horrible father to my brothers and I, and when my mom died, it got worse, and...you know. So they said that my brothers and I can move in with our Uncle! He's a little eccentric, but he's a great man! They also said that he volunteered to become our legal guardian, so even when our old man gets out of jail, he'll never be able to get any of us back!"

The other three all smiled and congratulated Eve on his new movement to a new life.

 **Alright...I'm so sorry for the long wait…**

 **See ya! ~Ava**


	11. Chapter 11

**I can't believe that this is the 11th chapter...I write a lot!**

 **Enjoy!**

It had been about two weeks since the whole Eve incident, and everything was back to normal, but Wendy never knew what the weekend had in store for her.

It was December 17th, on a Saturday. Wendy rubbed her eyes and woke herself up. Her alarm clock read 12:26 PM. She never slept in this late…

Wendy looked down at her bed, and found Carla purring on her leg. She smiled and petted her white, soft fur.

Getting out of bed, Wendy began to walk down the stairs to say good morning to her mother, but then she heard her talking to someone.

"So, how's college?" Grandeeney asked someone. Wendy stopped walking down the stairs and began to eavesdrop. She couldn't see who her mother was talking to.

"It's ok," the voice said. It was definitely a male. "There's a reason why I never visited you guys around Christmas, y'know. It's because of the criminal justice stuff, and six years of college is hard work."

Wendy recognized that voice. She was _very_ surprised. Since when did he visit? Wendy suddenly felt a really excited feeling in her stomach.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you!" Grandeeney yelled in happiness and joy.

"Mom, its just college."

"I know, but it's your last year!"

Wendy finally decided to stop eavesdropping and confront her mother and her brother. She entered the kitchen, so overjoyed to see Laxus.

Without hesitation, she ran up to Laxus and gave him a big hug. "You're back! I haven't seen you in forever!"

Laxus stared at his little sister in shock. A few years ago, she never spoke to him, but now she's actually talking to him?

"Hi, Wendy..." he said, trying to hug her back in the least awkward way as possible. He was happy to see her too, but he just didn't show it.

Silence filled the air for a moment, and then Grandeeney broke it.

"Well, I'm going to wake up Gajeel and Natsu." She ran up the stairs.

"So...how's Mira?" Wendy asked Laxus, releasing him from the tight hug.

"She's doing pretty good," Laxus responded, "Actually; she's coming to visit for Christmas."

"That's nice."

Silence suddenly filled the room. Neither Laxus nor Wendy spoke...it was a little awkward. Maybe Laxus was waiting for her to talk first, or maybe he was waiting for the right moment to talk to his little sister.

"Well, look who it is, Gajeel!" Natsu said, as he ran down the stairs. He looked at Laxus. "Never expected you to be here."

Laxus smirked. "Disappointed, pinky?"

"I don't really care; it's just surprising to see you here."

"Yeah, I don't know why, but I decided to chill here for Christmas."

"What about Mira?" Gajeel asked. "You usually spend Christmas with her."

"She's coming on the 24th. She wanted to see Wendy."

A jolt of surprise shot through Wendy. Mira wanted to see her? But Mira was always so shy!

"That's nice." Wendy said.

"Well, it is for _you,_ shrimp." Gajeel responded as he was messing up her hair. "If Mira's coming over, then Levy and Lucy get to come over as well."

Grandeeney sighed. "Alright, that's fine, just don't do anything stupid."

Natsu and Gajeel responded with a sigh. "Ugh...fine…" Natsu said with an eye roll. He began to walk up the stairs with Gajeel behind him.

Grandeeney clapped her hands together and began to speak to Wendy and Laxus. "Why don't you two go drive around Magnolia for a while? The streets aren't closed.

Laxus and Wendy looked at their mother in shock. Since when did she suggest that?

"Um, alright, sure." Laxus responded.

Wait. What?! He actually accepted? This was not like him…

"Great!" Grandeeney responded. "Wendy, can you go change out of your pajamas and be ready to go in about 10 minutes?"

 _She's got this all planned out, doesn't she?_ Wendy thought.

"Sure!" Wendy responded as she began to exit the kitchen and walk up the stairs.

Wendy came downstairs wearing a purple long-sleeved t-shirt and dark blue jeans. She found Laxus standing near the front door as she began to put on her jacket.

"You ready?" Laxus asked as he was about to leave the house.

Wendy nodded. The two siblings walked out of the house and entered Laxus' car. Wendy was surprised at what she was looking at.

At first, Laxus started with a beat-up black minivan, but now he had a shiny red convertible. It was closed of course, but Wendy kept on staring at it. There wasn't a speck of dirt on the car.

Wendy finally stopped staring and opened the door that lead to the passenger seat. She then began to look at all the buttons and notches on the inside. When Laxus started the engine, it sounded so smooth and well-working.

"Impressed?" Laxus asked with a chuckle.

"Very." Wendy responded, staring in awe. "This is nothing compared to mom's old car that she gave you."

"Well, college makes you do crazy things."

"Pttf, yeah. That seems accurate to me."

"Be careful on the road, I just saw a news report saying a couple of the bridges have iced over!" Their mother called out to them as they made to enter the red convertible.

"Kay Mom, we'll be fine!" Laxus shouted back nonchalantly, confident in his driving skills as they pulled out of the driveway and took off, not worried by the rapidly darkening sky or dropping temperature.

"Laxus...it's getting really icy." Wendy murmured as she peered through the passenger window down at the ice flecked asphalt speeding past beneath the convertibles spinning wheels.

"I've got it, don't worry."

Wendy and Laxus talked and talk as Laxus drove around Magnolia. They were driving on a million highways. All Wendy focused on was talking to her older brother. Wendy finally felt like he accepted her as a little sister. She always loved Laxus, but she never really got the chance to talk to him. Well, she did, but she was too embarrassed at the time.

"Alright, so fill me in. How's FTA?" Laxus asked.

"Eh, Gajeel and Natsu are very over protective. One time, I met this guy named Romeo Conbolt, and-"

"Wait. A guy?" Laxus seemed shocked.

"Oh god, are you going to be the same way with this situation?"

Laxus sighed. "No," he began, "It's just that it's really hard to see you grow up like this. I don't want anyone to mess with you or hurt you in any way."

"Well, you know that I'm older now, and I can take care of myself now. No matter what, I'll still be your little sister."

Laxus looked at her and smiled a little.

They were driving across a bridge over a deserted intersection when Laxus lost control of the wheel suddenly.

"CRAP!" He yelled in panic as Wendy let out a wild shriek. The car's tires spun uselessly against the slippery road of ice. The snow was dropping and sticking the blue-white blanket, tucking in the pavement with a slick deadly frost. Wendy's fingernails dug into the armrest of her seat, her seatbelt in turn cutting into her shoulder, holding her in place as they swerved drunkenly across the deserted bridge and towards the divider from the short yet dangerous drop to the ground below.

"Laxus!" Wendy screamed, salty tears tearing their way down her pale cheeks from wide, horrified brown eyes.

"No! No!" Laxus barked as he wrestled with the wheel.

Too late.

They slammed into the handrail with the loud screech of metal battling metal. Unfortunately for the two siblings within the red convertible that was now shaping up to become their coffin, the thick divider lost the war against the weight of the out of control vehicle.

Laxus wished desperately to protect his little sister, but he was faced briefly with the question 'how?' as they fell from the bridge like a bird shot down from the frigid gray skies. When the red convertible reached the ground, it was completely overturned. The roof of the car just barely holding up from the sudden plunge. Laxus looked around himself, making sure that everything on his body was not hurt. But then he realized that he had Wendy in the car with him. He looked to his right and found Wendy unconscious. There was some blood on her forehead. Laxus stared at her in shock.

"WENDY!" he shouted with fear. He should've known better than to let his eyes off of the road. His mind was filled with guilty thoughts. His little sister was just laying there...barely breathing, blood oozing from the wound, arm's limp, the one hand still clutching at the armrest slipping down the crumple at her side.

There she was, his little sister, and yet all he did was stare.

 **Thanks to Amethystfairy1 for being so supportive and nice! She's a saint XD**

 **See ya! ~Ava**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry about the long wait, I'm pretty busy with my other stories and all that jazz.**

 **Enjoy!**

It was strange not seeing Wendy at school on Monday. Romeo and Chelia were very curious and nervous about their friend. Natsu and Gajeel went silent all of the sudden, and no one knew why. Did it have to do with Wendy?

Romeo spotted Eve walked up to Chelia and himself. He looked very nervous and tense.

"Hey, Eve," Romeo asked, as Eve sat down across from him, "Do you, by any chance, know where Wendy is? Is she sick or something?"

Eve looked up at Romeo with a worried look in his eyes. "Um...Why would you ask _me?_ I-I seriously have no clue, really, don't ask me, I have no idea where she is…" he responded, as he rubbed the back of his neck with his palm.

Romeo shot him a look that said: 'Really, what's up?' Eve just looked down as he was shaking. Anxiety shot through him each time that he moved.

"Is…something wrong…?" Chelia asked, placing her hand on Eve's shoulder. "You can tell us."

Eve's head shot up as he looked at his pink-haired friend with wide eyes. "I-I'm fine. It's nothing, really. I mean, it's not like she's in a coma or something, right? Am I right?!" Eve backed away from her and smiled nervously.

Romeo looked at him as if he was staring at a piece of gum that he had just found on the street. He was starting to get very suspicious. The young blonde's smile suddenly began to disappear, and then he scrunched his eyes together.

"Okay, it's Wendy!" Eve shouted, putting his pale palms over his eyes. Chelia just stared at him, while Romeo's jaw completely dropped in surprise.

Not focusing on anything else, Romeo slammed his palms on the lunch table with everyone in the cafeteria looking. "What the hell happened to her!?" he barked. Chelia jumped back as he shouted at his friend, but yet all Eve could do was cry a little.

"S-She's in the hospital!" Eve finally spat out of his mouth, crying uncontrollably, "I-It was a car crash!" Eve wiped his tears away with everyone staring at him, but all Romeo could do was stare into the distance. Wendy Marvell, his one true crush, was in a car crash…

"Eve, is she in a coma?!" Chelia asked. "Please, we need to know this!"

The blonde wiped away his tears and looked at Chelia. "Yeah...she's at Magnolia Hospital…" he managed to let out. Romeo on the other hand was not doing too well. His friend, his _best_ friend, his _crush…_

 **I'm so sorry that this chapter was really short! God, I say sorry way too much.**

 **See ya! ~Ava**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back! The reason I haven't been posting in a while is because of my brain surgery and all that jazz…**

 **Enjoy!**

Laxus was pacing back and forth in the waiting room, while Grandeeney, Igneel, Natsu, and Gajeel were looking around the room with fear in their eyes. They had the waiting room all to themselves, because this was a _very serious_ matter.

"Um, the Marvell family?" a voice said, as the door to the other half of the clinic squeaked open.

The five quickly turned their heads to where the voice was coming from. They spotted a nurse with a pink flower-patterned shirt on with blue pants.

"Is she alright?!" Grandeeney asked, jumping out of the chair that she was previously sitting on. "Please, tell us!"

The nurse sighed in response, and then began to speak. "She's...fine. But...there's a catch."

All five of their faces morphed into a look of worry. "What the hell could possibly go wrong?!" Laxus responded in anger. "Aren't you a freaking doctor?!"

"Sir, please, calm down," the nurse replied, trying to settle Laxus down. Once she got Laxus to settle into a seat, she then relaxed her shoulders and began to speak. "I'm here to tell you that...Wendy Marvell is in a...a coma."

The family's jaws dropped and their eyes widened. Wendy...a part of _their family_...was in a coma…?

"No." Laxus began, as he started to thread his fingers through his hair, "No. No. NO. NO! This can't be real! This is complete bull crap!"

All that the rest of the family could do was stare in mid air, but yet all Laxus did was yell and yell about how he thought that this was _his_ fault. About how he thought that this was _his_ doing.

 **Please forgive me for the short chapters, I'm really working hard on coming up with ideas and all that crazy stuff.**

 **See ya! ~Ava**


	14. Chapter 14

**All of my story ideas are coming really slowly to me...sorry!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Fog was everywhere. There was not a sound to be heard, except the wind blowing through the dead trees with parched leaves._

" _Mom? Dad?" Wendy called out, "Laxus? Natsu? Gajeel? Where are you?"_

" _Wendy…" a voice said, "I'm so sorry…."_

 _The bluenette turned around and found her older brother, Laxus, standing. Right. There._

" _LAXUS!" she shouted with joy, "I'm so glad that you're -"_

 _When she reached Laxus, she meant to give him a bear hug, but instead, she just went right through him. It was as if his body was made out of smoke._

" _What the…?"_

" _This is all my fault. Please, forgive me…"_

" _Laxus, can't you hear me? It's me, your little sister, Wendy! Please, please, PLEASE tell me that you can hear me!"_

 _Silence filled the air for a moment. Not a sound was heard nor made._

" _This can't be real, this can't be real, this can't be real, this can't be real, this can't be real…" Wendy kept on whispering to herself._

The hospital room was silent, not a sound to be heard, except the beeping of machines. All that was to be seen was many machines and Wendy Marvell, lying down on the hospital bed with bandages wrapped around parts of her body, as she was unconscious. Every breath of hers was very faint and very quiet.

Wendy's family entered the room with shocked looks on their faces. They each entered one by one, as they analyzed her face, one at a time. Once Grandeeney entered, she cupped her mouth with her hands as tears started to flow down her face. She quickly ran up to her daughter, grabbing her pale hand.

"Oh, Wendy..." she whispered

Igneel walked over to his spouse to comfort her. He placed his hand on Grandeeney's shoulder, while looking at Wendy at the same time. The doctor started to approach the family.

"Her breathing is very slow and light..." she said, clicking her pen and taking some notes, "She'll have to stay here until she wakes up, but don't worry, we'll keep her safe and sound here."

Grandeeney and Igneel nodded softly, as Laxus, Natsu, and Gajeel just started to stare at their little sister.

"I'll let you have some time here." the doctor continued, "If you need anything, just let me or one of the nurses know."

"Thank you, Dr. Porlyusica." Grandeeney said, "Really."

"I'm just doing my job. And just a reminder: You have to tell her those… "things" sooner or later. It would be a burden to tell her when she's in high school."

Grandeeney nodded faintly, and then Porlyusica began to exit the room. Everyone was silent. All you could hear was the beeping of the heart monitor and deep breaths coming out of Wendy.

"This is all your fault!" Natsu shouted at Laxus, pointing at him, "You just HAD to drive Wendy around, didn't you?!"

"Natsu Dragneel, calm yourself down!" Grandeeney replied in a whisper-shout, "It was my idea, so-"

"I don't care if it was your idea, I just care about Wendy! Laxus was stupid enough to even drive here. What if she broke her leg or something? What if...W-WHAT IF SHE FREAKING DIED?!"

Everyone began to stare at Natsu, either with glares, or wide eyes. Natsu suddenly realized what he had just said, then began to yell at Laxus again.

"See what I mean?! You're a son of a-" right before Natsu could finish his sentence, Laxus gave him a punch in the stomach. Everyone just stood there in shock, looking at Laxus. He shrugged, then began to walk out of the hospital room.

"I'm going home. Don't follow me." he mumbled, as he exited the room.

Grandeeney rushed up to her salmon-haired son as fast as she could to comfort him. Natsu didn't accept the offer, though. All he wanted to do was kick Laxus' butt for causing his sister this much pain and suffering.

"Hey, Dad?" Gajeel asked his father. "Did Porlyusica really mean what she said? Should we really tell Wendy about...you-know-what?"

"Later, Gajeel...later." Igneel responded, in a very faint and quiet voice. "Maybe when she wakes up, maybe when she turns 13, I have no clue...but later."

Gajeel nodded faintly.

 **Okay, I have a lot of reasons why I haven't been writing. One, my laptop is down, so I have to use my family computer...UGH! Two, I've been RPing... A LOT. And three, I'm just super lazy. Please PM me if you have any suggestions/ ideas for the next chapter!**

 **See ya! ~Ava**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright, I'm back (for once)! Please ignore my lazy personality. Her name is Grace. Grace, please go on vacation for now. You're starting to get on my nerves... :(**

 **Grace: ….**

 **Oh yeah, she doesn't talk that much. Sorry 'bout that! XD**

 **Enjoy!**

Romeo, Eve, and Chelia were waiting in the main office for Eve's Uncle Ichiya to drive them to the hospital to visit Wendy. Nobody spoke during that time, yet everyone was nervous to the core, but Romeo didn't know what to feel. Should he be sad? Nervous? Scared? Devastated? He didn't have a clue.

"Wendy…" Romeo mumbled under his breath. "Hang in there…"

Chelia, being the person that she is, heard Romeo. She then smiled and placed her hand on his knee. Romeo then looked up at his pink-haired friend with confusion. "She'll be okay, Romeo," Chelia began, "She's a tough one."

Romeo just looked at Chelia with a confused face. _Why is she so calm?! Wendy's in a freaking coma!_ he thought. He then ran out of the office as fast as he could. He could hear Chelia calling his name, but he just ignored her. Nothing mattered to him at that moment, except that certain bluenette. All of his thoughts were about Wendy. No matter what he was thinking about, it was always about Wendy. Nothing could stop him from thinking about her. She was everything to him...nothing less. He cared for her as much as he cared for his father.

As he ran down the hallways, tears began to form into his eyes. His vision then got a little blurry, and that was when he stopped running to rub his eyes. Wendy's voice kept on echoing in his mind.

" _A-Are you ok?" the boy asked, giving her a hand to help her stand up._

 _Wendy blushed. Why was she so embarrassed? It's not like she's not fallen before!_

" _Yeah...I'm fine...thanks." She took his hand and he helped her stand up. They both smiled._

" _I'm Romeo Conbolt." he said. Romeo had one of those smiles that you only saw three or four times in your lifetime._

" _I-I'm Wendy Marvell. I'm new here, so you probably don't know me…"_

" _Wait." Romeo said. "Are you - by any chance - Natsu Dragneel's little sister?"_

 _Wendy looked surprised. "Yeah...why?"_

 _Romeo looked nervous and backed away from her. "Uh, I gotta go. See you later!" And just like that, he ran off._

" _Hello ladies and gentlemen," Mr. Justine began, "Today we will begin with discussing about ancient Greece. They we know for their gods and…" Wendy practically dozed off for the next twenty minutes. But then she spotted a familiar figure._

 _Dark purple hair. Dark blue eyes. Red vest. Green shorts. Orange scarf. She could only think of one name: Romeo Conbolt._

 _She stared at him for a minute, wondering if what she saw was a real person, or just a vision. But this was no vision, this was the real deal._

 _He's...in my class? Wendy thought. How come I haven't noticed him before?_

 _Romeo turned around to face Wendy. First he had a straight face, then his eyes went wide and his lips turned into a nervous frown. The two just kept on staring at each other with their eyes wide, with their faces boiling hot in nervousness._

" _Looks like_ some _people are more interested in each other than getting a good education." Mr. Justine said, glaring at the two. "Romeo, looks like you've found your Juliet." he teased._

 _The class began to laugh and chuckle at the statement. Wendy and Romeo stopped staring at each other and their faces turned red. They buried their faces in their arms with embarrassment._

" _Alright, let's pay attention now." Mr. Justine said, getting the student's attention. He resumed talking about the lesson while Wendy and Romeo were still hiding their faces in their arms._

The memories...the moments...the sound of her voice...all of these moments that he had with her just made Romeo want to scream her name as loud as he could.

"Romeo!" a female voice said. It was Chelia. "C'mon, we're going to be late! Eve's Uncle Ichiya is already here!"

Once Chelia reached her friend, she looked confused. He was….crying? _Romeo hasn't cried in a while…is it because of Wendy?_

"Romeo…? Are you okay? You don't have to go if-" Chelia was suddenly cut off.

"I'm going; just don't bother me about it, okay?" Romeo responded in an emotionless tone, as he began to turn around very slowly.

"O-Okay," the pinkette managed to stutter, "Let's go, then."

Romeo then nodded and began to walk with Chelia to the main office, where Eve and his Uncle were waiting. His Uncle looked….eccentric.

"Hello there," Ichiya said, spreading both of his arms out, in an odd fashion, "Are we all ready to go?"

The three friends nodded their heads slowly and nervously. Everyone went quiet, even Ichiya, which is rare. They all began to walk out of the school and went into the limo that Ichiya brought with him, and yes, Eve had already told Chelia and Romeo that Ichiya was picking them up in a limo.

Romeo entered the large stretch limo slowly. Nothing could make him happy at the moment, except seeing Wendy well and happy. _Why...why did this have to happen to Wendy?! Everything was perfect until now..._

"So...Mr.…" Chelia began, as the limo driver drove out of the School parking lot.

"Ichiya is fine." Ichiya replied, while jumping out of his seat and bowing to Chelia, "There is no need for you to call me by my last name."

Chelia looked at Eve in confusion, and then Eve responded in a nod. The pinkette then turned back to Ichiya, finally back in his seat. "Yeah...so...how is living with three boys?" she chuckled, "It must be pretty tough…"

Romeo and Eve suddenly stared at Chelia, their eyes widened. The look on Chelia's face changed from happy to nervous. She suddenly realized what she had just said, then looked down and began to cry quietly.

"I-I'm sorry….I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, Chelia," Romeo surprisingly responded, "Don't worry about it." Although his face was expressionless, and he wasn't making eye contact with Chelia, he still meant the words that he had said right at that moment. Chelia then stopped crying and looked up at Romeo, smiling a little. She then patted his pack lightly, not knowing what else to do. Ichiya, on the other hand, was looking at himself in a mini-mirror.

"Man…" he said, puckering his lips and closing his eyes, "I truly _am_ gorgeous!"

The three friends then looked at him with confusion, Eve especially, and then laughed.

"I guess your Uncle can lighten up the mood for everyone in the room," Romeo whispered to Chelia and Eve, "Am I right, or am I right?"

Then the two laughed so loudly, that the driver had to ask them to calm down. They surrendered in silence. Romeo snickered at their laughing a little, as he gave them a light punch in the arm. All of them started to laugh together, as they dropped out of their seats. Well, everyone except Ichiya, of course. But Romeo couldn't help it but to still think about that certain bluenette….

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! ~Ava**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright, what chapter are we on again? Okay...16? I don't know. Shout out (or whatever it's called on here) to my very good friend, turbine9! Go follow him! Seriously, go follow/favorite him. *demon voice* NOW. XD**

 **Enjoy!**

A day had already passed. It was December 19th that day. Soft breaths of Wendy's came out very slowly. Beside her was her mother, Grandeeney Marvell, her father, Igneel Dragneel, and her two older brothers, Gajeel Redfox, and Natsu Dragneel, but one of the brothers were missing: The eldest brother, Laxus Dreyar. You're probably thinking: 'Why do most of them have different last names? Aren't they related?' Let's just say that…the story of their last names…will be revealed soon.

Grandeeney was praying for her youngest child, while holding her pale hand. She was praying for her safety, her well-being, and her future. Surprisingly, Grandeeney wasn't a praying type of person. She usually just let her problems flow by, but at this moment, she could do no such thing.

"Mom…you can stop now…" Natsu mumbled, while rolling his hands into fists with anger. "If you pray, it'll only make us feel more depressed and helpless…so just freaking stop, okay? It's not helping at all."

Igneel suddenly grew angry at his youngest son. "Natsu, apologize to your-!" Before he could finish his sentence, Igneel was quickly cut off by his spouse.

"He's right, Igneel," she whispered, as she was trembling, "He's absolutely right. Don't try to stand up for me; it'll just make things worse…" Tears then began to stream down her face. "So please…don't even try, okay?"

The Father grew surprised at one moment. Since when did Grandeeney act this way? She was always so brave and strong…but now…what happened to her? Instead of retaliating, Igneel nodded in agreement, then resumed comforting Grandeeney in any way that he could.

"We have arrived, Sir Ichiya." the chauffeur said, opening the limo door for the group of four.

"Ah, thank you, Mr. Neekis," Ichiya replied, as he leapt out of the stretch limo and bowed to Jura, "I appreciate your help."

Chelia and Romeo looked at their blonde friend. "Um…why does he call your Uncle 'Sir Ichiya'...?" Chelia asked in a whisper, trying not to get Ichiya or Jura to hear her.

"It's a long story…" Eve replied, while chuckling nervously and rubbing his head, "Trust me, you don't want to know."

Not letting the situation get to their heads, the four entered the hospital - slowly and silently. Seeing Wendy was not going to be easy for any of them, especially for Romeo.

They finally entered the main office, and then Ichiya went to 'check in' with the nurse. "Hello, there…" he said, in a deep and soothing voice, "My name is Sir Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki. And what is your name, my honey?"

The nurse seemed pretty ticked off, yet she stayed calm and collected. "I'm Nurse Erza Scarlet. How can I help you?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to stay at my place for a while…maybe we could get a few drinks, or-"

"Uncle Ichiya!" Eve whisper-shouted, loud enough for his Uncle to hear from across the room, "Stop flirting and check us in!"

"O-Oh, right. Could you check us in to see Wendy Marvell, please?"

"Yes, I will, but promise me that you won't hit on me again, okay?" Erza replied with a smirk, while she spotted Ichiya blushing a bright shade of red.

"I-I have done no such thing!" he said, obviously embarrassed out of his mind.

"Okay, okay, whatever you say. Just know that next time, if you try anything, I'll have to call security."

"Well, then, I'll just be on my way. It was nice meeting you, Erza Scarlet."

"Oh, and sir? Wendy Marvell is on floor eight, by the way, and her room number is 782."

"Well, um, thank you." Ichiya then began to walk away from the red haired nurse, but yet he was still sneaking glances over at her.

"So…what floor is she on?" Chelia asked, dying to know.

"She is on floor eight, room 782," Ichiya replied, obviously looking uncomfortable, "W-We should go see her now."

Eve eyed his Uncle, giving him a suspicious look. "Okay…" he replied, as he began to walk towards the elevator. He then look at Romeo, who just let out a quiet sigh. "Romeo, are you okay? You've been very quiet the past few minutes."

"Yeah…" he mumbled, but then suddenly realized what he was saying, "Actually, no. I'm not okay. I'm not fine." His voice began to rise up. "The reason why I'm not fine?! Well, here it is: Wendy is basically gone. We don't know if she's _ever_ going to wake up. She might be almost dead, for Christ's sake!"

Chelia, Eve, and Ichiya just stared at Romeo, their eyes widened. The raven-haired boy suddenly realized what he was doing, then became silent again with the rest of the three. Strangers were giving him odd looks, and some were whispering bad things about him, but Romeo just ignored the strangers. All he could think about was Wendy. _I have to stay strong…for Wendy…_ he thought.

 **I know that I haven't gotten to the part where Romeo visits Wendy, but bare with me here! I, Ava Caroline Maxwell, promise to write a RoWen moment next chapter. I swear!**

 **See ya! ~Ava**


	17. Chapter 17

**Finally, another chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

" _Mom?! Dad?! Why can't you hear me?! I'm talking right now, can't you hear me? Can't you…hear me…?" Wendy collapsed on the ground in tears. Her vision became blurry as the tears were forming in her eyes. All she wanted was her parents to hear her voice, and that's all. Well…that's not all, actually. The other thing that she wished was for Romeo Conbolt to be right beside her._

Wendy's heartbeat began to go faster and faster by the minute. Grandeeney, Igneel, Natsu, and Gajeel began to panic, as they ran towards Wendy, who was twitching and twitching rapidly.

"Natsu, Gajeel, get Dr. Porlyusica, NOW!" Igneel shouted, trying to calm his spouse down, who was in tears and screaming quietly. Natsu and Gajeel nodded, and rushed out the door to get the pink-haired doctor. It was a burden that Igneel and Grandeeney didn't see the red emergency button on one of the machines…or was it?

"You three children go and visit Wendy; I'll just stay here and wait for you." Ichiya said, as he stopped walking. Eve and Chelia turned around, while Romeo just kept on walking with his head down.

"Are you sure?" Eve asked, giving him a confused look. "It would be better if we had more people, so-"

"Just let him stay here, Eve." Romeo mumbled, loud enough for Eve, Chelia, and Ichiya to hear. "He'll catch up soon, so just let him do what he wants."

Eve and Chelia looked at each other with a scared/confused look in their eyes. "Okay…sure…" Eve responded. "Bye, Uncle Ichiya!" Ichiya waved his nephew goodbye, as he then took pictures of himself with his phone, and Eve then looked back at his friend. "Romeo, what was that all about?"

Romeo responded in silence. The shadows of his hair strands covered his eyes, which left a dark area around his upper face. All Eve could see was his nose and his angry frown. It was quite scary to him, in all honesty. "Hey, can you hear me? Rom-?"

"I'm fine. Absolutely fine." Romeo interrupted, gritting his teeth, "Everything's amazing. Just-" He was suddenly cut off by male screams.

" _ **We need Dr. Porlyusica on floor eight, room 782, right away!"**_ One male said, his voice begging for someone to help him. Romeo was shocked at this news.

 _Wait…isn't that where Wendy's staying?!_ The raven-haired boy suddenly ran towards the two teenagers. He could hear his two friends calling out his name, but he just ignored them. Wendy was in trouble…and he had to help in any way that he could.

The two teens were two of Wendy's brothers: Gajeel and Natsu. It was easy to make out their figures, because of the long black hair and the spiky salmon hair. When Romeo finally reached them, they looked surprised. "Conbolt?!" Natsu shouted, as Gajeel just stood there, staring at the seventh grader. "What the hell are _you_ doing' here?!"

"I'm here to see Wendy, Sherlock." Romeo explained. "I can't explain why now, so let's just get to Wendy as soon as possible."

Not wanting to argue with him, the brothers sighed in response, and then Natsu began to speak. "Well, c'mon, then! Wendy's having a seizure or something, so we need to get back NOW!"

Romeo nodded with determination, as he then followed the two to Dr. Porlyusica's office. They got her over to Wendy as fast as they could. It turns out that she _was_ having a tonic colonic seizure, but there was a good chance that it could also be a bad dream. Porlyusica told Romeo to please exit the room, because she had to tell the family some medical information. At first, he wanted to yell at her, but instead of retaliating, he exited the room like Dr. Porlyusica told him to.

"She was hyperventilating a little while having the seizure…" Porlyusica began. "And…there's something that you might want to see." She then handed Grandeeney and Igneel a picture of an X-Ray. It was Wendy's brain. "Something must have triggered that seizure. We think that she might have epilepsy, but we are not quite sure of it."

Grandeeney cupped her mouth with her hand. "Igneel…" she whispered. Her spouse placed his hand on her hand.

"Grandeeney, they said that they're not sure if she has epilepsy or not, so it's basically a 50/50 chance."

A groaning noise suddenly occurred, which made Grandeeney, Igneel, and Porlyusica turn around. This groan was coming towards Wendy's bed. It was…Wendy…? The bluenette then suddenly began to scream.

"Laxus?! Where are you?! Laxus, please-!" but before she could finish, she was suddenly cut off by her mother with a hug.

"Wendy! Thank goodness you're okay! We were so worried about you!" she yelled, squeezing her daughter tightly. Tears streamed down her face as fast as lightning. Wendy, on the other hand, was confused.

"Uh…Mom? What happened? All I remember was Laxus crashing his car, and then everything went dark."

With a laugh, Grandeeney then replied with tears blurring her vision. "Wendy…that's exactly what happened. You and Laxus fell off a highway, and you got into a coma, but Laxus is fine…for some reason. Oh, but I'm just so glad that you're okay!" She smashed Wendy into another hug. The bluenette was very confused, but she just decided to go along with everything, but then she spotted a raven-haired boy in the corner of her eye. She couldn't say anything, but then, the raven-haired boy locked eyes with her. All they could do was stare at each other in surprise.

 _Why is he here? Did...did he want to visit me? That's impossible. Well, we_ are _friends, so…yeah. I guess I see why he wanted to see me…_

 ***Hides behind a chair* I know that I didn't add a RoWen moment in here, but I swear on my life, that I will make a RoWen moment next chapter!**

 **See ya! ~Ava**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm finally going to make a RoWen moment. I dedicate this chapter to Sabertooth7!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **\\(-_-)/**

"Romeo!" Eve shouted from the distance, with Chelia by his side. He had just spotted the raven-haired male, who was staring in room 782. "Where the heck were you? Chelia and I looked everywhere for you, and yes, I'm being serious." Romeo then turned around to find his to friends, rushing towards him. It was obvious that they were deeply worried about him.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you guys were near the elevators!" Romeo replied, with a surprised look on his face.

Chelia began to laugh nervously. "Yeah…" she began, rubbing the back of her head, "About that…we were pretty worried about you, so I convinced Eve to come with me to Wendy's room, so…yeah."

"Well, there's nothing that you can't convince anyone to do, Chelia." Romeo snickered. "It's not an opinion, it's a fact." He then turned around and spotted Chelia, looking pretty pissed off, but then she shook it off.

"So…where's Wendy?" Eve asked, breaking the sudden silence. "Is she okay?"

That was when Romeo's face turned from excited, to emotionless. He looked down at his feet, which made strands of his hair cover his eyes. "She's in the room. She's awake, actually." His two friends looked at the raven-haired boy with sorrow, but thankfully, Chelia was there to change Romeo's emotions.

"Maybe…maybe you should go and visit her." the pinkette began, while smiling Romeo. "I bet that she'll be pretty excited to see you! There's no doubt about it!"

Romeo stared at her in surprise. _Why would she suggest_ that?! He thought. _You know what? Screw it, I'll do it._ "Alright…I'll go and visit her."

"You got 10 minutes, squirt. Did you get those words through your head?" a male, raspy voice suddenly said behind him. In fear, Romeo turned around and found none other than Gajeel and Natsu, standing right behind him.

"U-Uh…" he stuttered in shock, trying to act natural, but yet failed. "No problem! I-I'll see you in 10!" He then rushed into the room where Wendy was staying. The blush on his cheek deepened with every step that he took towards the bluenette. He found her talking to her mother and father, who were drowning in tears of happiness. Well, Igneel wasn't crying as much as Grandeeney was, of course.

"Romeo…?" Wendy's shy voice asked in question. Her mother and father suddenly turned their gaze towards Romeo, who was blushing like he just got out of a hot spring.

With a smile, Grandeeney motioned her spouse out of the room, and then spoke to the two. "We'll give you two some privacy." she said, walking out of the room. Once her mother and father finally exited, Wendy looked down at her hands, blushing even more than Romeo was.

"So, how're you holding up?" Romeo asked, trying _not_ to make things awkward for her.

"I-I'm good." Wendy responded, with a quivering voice. "Thanks for visiting me…really."

"It's nothing. I'm just doing something for a friend, that's all."

Wendy flinched at the words that he had just said. _Oh yeah…we're just friends. I can't believe that I almost forgot about-_

"Was the seizure kind of scary to you?" Romeo suddenly asked, obviously anxious to talk to her.

"Um…" Wendy responded, thinking about it. "I was still in a coma at the time, so I didn't really feel anything."

"Ah." Romeo whispered, which left the two in silence. It was pretty awkward for both Wendy and Romeo, but then, after a while, Romeo suddenly interrupted the silence.

"Alright, you know what? Screw it." He then ran up to the bluenette and smashed his lips onto her. Wendy wanted to push him away, but hesitated. He was actually a pretty good kisser, to be honest. Well, at least to Wendy, he was. Wendy, totally distracted, closed her eyes slowly, while only focusing on her and Romeo right at that moment. She began to place her right hand on Romeo's cheek. His skin was so soft, or was it just her soft hands? (It was definitely _not_ her hands.)

Before they even separated, Wendy opened her eyes and spotted her friends and family, just staring at the two. Romeo could sense that she was embarrassed, so he quickly let go of the bluenette, and then looked at her. He noticed that she was blushing a deep shade of red, as she was looking at the doorway. So, being the curious person that he is, Romeo Conbolt turned around to see what she was looking at, and spotted the same people.

"Conbolt, you're dead!" Natsu yelled, rushing near Romeo with Gajeel by his side, but before they could even reach him, they were quickly stopped by their mother.

"Gajeel and Natsu! You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" she said, walking up to the brothers. The four seventh graders, on the other hand, were just staring at the little 'scene', as their jaws were dropped in shock. "This young man has done nothing to the two of you, so you shouldn't even _think_ of yelling at him." She then turned over to Romeo. "Romeo, I am so sorry about this. These two sometimes just get so carried away with protecting their little sister."

"I-It's fine, Mrs. Marvell." Romeo began, while staring at Wendy's mother in the eyes. Her eye contact was so firm.

"Oh, please, call me Grandeeney. You _are_ a part of this family now, aren't you? Actually, I don't even need to ask. I know that you are for sure."

 _I'm…a part of their family now? Wait, does this mean that I'm dating Wendy now?!_ Romeo thought with confusion, but then Wendy cut off his trail of thoughts.

"He's in our family, alright." she began with a chuckle. "He just needs to get used to the three goofballs."

"Well, more like four, including your father." her mother whispered, trying not to get Igneel to hear what she had just said.

"Good point."

The mother and daughter started to giggle a little, with Romeo not knowing what to do. Should he laugh with the two, or just sit there? He then suddenly began to laugh with the two, trying to fit in with Wendy's family in the best way possible.

 **\\(-_-)/**

 **I'll have Wendy out of the hospital in the next chapter or so, I swear.**

 **See ya! ~Ava**


	19. Chapter 19

**I seriously have nothing to say except:**

 **Enjoy!**

 **0_0"**

It had been about two days since Wendy was in the hospital…and a week since she and Romeo started dating. Their relationship wasn't as serious as Natsu's and Gajeel's relationships, but they were somewhat 'serious'.

"WHAT?!" Chelia screamed in surprise, loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear. "YOU'RE DATING?!"

Romeo and Wendy back up in their seats, looking very shocked, even though that they knew this was typical. "U-Um..." Wendy stuttered in response. "Yes..."

"I knew that this day would become real! Eve, you owe me five bucks!" Chelia then waved her palm out to Eve, as he then sighed in response, and reached into his pocket to get a five dollar bill. He slammed it on her hand.

"Whoa, wait. You guys made a bet about us?!" Romeo said in shock, as his jaw dropped.

"Well, duh. Everyone knows that you guys are, like, the perfect couple! Well, at least in the middle school half of the building." Chelia explained, with a bright smile. "The top couple in the High School is probably Natsu and Lucy, or Gajeel and Levy. It's like Wendy's family has some sort of jean that makes people fall in love with them!"

"Ha-ha…" Romeo started, while looking at Wendy in the eyes, "Yeah, I guess her family is full of charmers." Wendy smiled, and then blushed just at the sight of him. He smiled back, with his eyes half-open.

"Students and staff please excuse us for the interruption." the loud speaker began. It was obviously Principal Makarov. "Would the following please report to the main office? Wendy Marvell, Natsu Dragneel, and Gajeel Redfox. That will be all. Thank you and have a wonderful day."

Everyone was shocked. Why? It's because Wendy _never_ got called down to the office before. Usually, when that happens, you get into deep trouble, but Wendy never got in trouble before…

"I-I'll see you guys later!" the bluenette stuttered, with a nervous smile on her face. She then walked out of the cafeteria, with everyone's eyes burning into her back.

 **\\(0_o)/**

 _This doesn't make sense…why was I called down to the office? Did I do something wrong? Am I going to get expelled?!_

Wendy knocked on the main office door nervously. "Come in." a voice said. Makarov's voice.

When she entered the room, Wendy looked at Makarov with confusion. The figures that were standing next to him were her Mother, her Father, and her older brother, Laxus. "U-Uh, I don't mean to be rude, but…why am I here…?"

Laxus and Grandeeney made eye contact, with Grandeeney looking nervous, and Laxus nodding his head. "Sweetie-" Grandeeney began, but was then interrupted by Natsu and Gajeel.

"Sorry that we're late!" Natsu said, in an apologetic voice. "We got caught up with a bunch of crap…"

"Well, it's about time you two numbskulls showed up." Laxus said, as he began crossing his arms. "Mom, you can continue."

"Thank you, Laxus." Grandeeney replied with a smile. She then turned back to Wendy. "Wendy…we haven't told you something in a very long time…and we have decided to tell you right now."

"What…what are you talking about…?" Wendy stuttered, looking surprised and nervous at the same time. Everyone tilted their heads down, with Wendy looking very confused. "Mom, what's going on? How come everyone's acting so…weird?"

"W-Wendy…" Grandeeney said, as she began to tear up a little bit. She thought that she couldn't say those two words, but she did anyway. "You're…adopted…"

 **~(0-0)~**

 **Dun, dun, dun! Now you know the big secret. This chapter was pretty short (and pretty cheesy). The next one might be longer, I don't know.**

 **See ya! ~Ava**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok, I'm all out of ideas, so PLEASE help me! Whoever has an idea that they would like on this story, just review or PM me right away! I will give you full credit, don't worry.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **\- (0_0) -**

All that the bluenette could do was stare into the distance, as her mother had just wrapped her into a slight hug. Nobody spoke at that moment. All you could see was Grandeeney, hugging her one and only daughter.

Wendy's voice suddenly sounded emotionless. "Are any of the guys adopted?" she asked, as her hair covered her eyes, only leaving a shadow behind.

"No…" Grandeeney trembled in response, while she tightened her grasp on her daughter. "Wendy, I-I'm so sorry about this…I really am."

Tears filled Wendy's eyes, as they then began to pour down her face, drop by drop. Her brothers wanted to help her, but they felt as if she needed some time alone. Suddenly, Wendy ran out of the main office. She didn't want to look at those people that she had called 'family' all of those years. "Hey, Wendy! Come back!" she heard Laxus' voice say, but she just ignored him.

 _They lied to me…everyone lied to me…even my family. I can't believe I ever accepted them as my family._

 **(=_=)**

 **Again, if you have any ideas, tell me right away. I'll give you full credit, don't worry!**

 **See ya! ~Ava**


	21. Author's Note

**Dear Readers of FTB (Fairy Tail Brothers),**

 **I'm taking a break from this story, because as you can see, coming up with ideas is PRETTY hard, and I don't want you guys to think that I'm dead or something. So, I just wanted to let you know.**

 **Dear WendyMarvel123 and Zaphy Scotsman,**

 **Your ideas were fantastic, but again, I'm taking a break because my life is so busy right now... but shout out to you two for helping! :) If you have any other ideas, PM me or review right away (that goes to all you other readers too)! Please forgive me for putting this story on hiatus. I'll be back in about two or three weeks!**

 **See ya! ~Ava**


	22. Chapter 21

**I'm finally back; yet out of ideas…so PLEASE don't hate me! This chapter is just some letters, so if you hate reading letters, then just skip this.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **\\(^-^)/**

 _Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _You two won't see me for a while, but you'll probably move on anyway. I'll be thinking about you every single day…remember that. I just need some time…alone. Maybe I'll find my real parents; maybe I won't, but whatever happens, take care of the brothers for me, okay? Even though you guys kept a secret from me, I still love you as family._

 _Your daughter,_

 _Wendy_

 **(*-*)**

 _Dear Natsu and Gajeel,_

 _Mom and Dad told me, when I was born, you guys were always trying to make me happy. I don't remember much of my childhood with you guys, but_ _I'm sure_ _it was awesome. I'll miss those moments._

 _Your sister,_

 _Wendy_

 **(;^;)**

 _Dear Laxus,_

 _We weren't really that close as Natsu and Gajeel were. Okay, they're not close, they just mess around with each other a lot, but you know what I mean. I still love you as a brother, no matter what happened. So don't go after me. I'll probably see you soon._

 _Your sister,_

 _Wendy_

 **(- 3 -)**

 _Dear Eve and Chelia,_

 _You guys were my first friends in FTA, but sometimes, friends need to go their separate ways, right? I just found out that I was adopted, but you probably already knew that, but I don't care. You two are my best friends in the whole entire world. Never forget that._

 _Your friend,_

 _Wendy_

 **\\(!_!)/**

 **I'm going to make a whole different chapter for Romeo's letter. It'll be extra special. And…my birthday's in two days! (The 19th) I'M SO EXCITED!**

 **See ya! ~Ava**


	23. Note

Hey, guys! I know you're all mad at me, but I have my reasons why I wasn't on here. There are too many reasons...heh. Anyway, I'm making some changes to my account. There will be a lot more stories coming up soon, but I might have later updates, because of school crap. Bleh.

turbine9 - I am so sorry for not responding. You probably hate me right now. XD But I don't blame you at all. If you don't want to talk to me anymore, I totally understand. :)

I will also have a poll on which anime show I should watch next...but I'm sure that no one will vote. XD

See ya! ~ACM


End file.
